Is this the end of Delena
by Brooklyn Andrews
Summary: As the morning approaches Elena finds a something on Damon's phone.. Will this end their relationship or make it stronger.. You wont know unless you read my story


**Warning: There are OOC characters and this is in an AU.. I don't own this story only the plot and I'm only doing this for fun.**

* * *

Hello my name is Elena Gilbert I just moved to Forks, after a tragic accident which lead my parents to die I am here with my brother Jeremy and we are staying with my cousin Bella and my uncle Charlie. Bella is kinda stuck up she creeps me out as for my brother he's being really quite he's scared. Last time we saw uncle Charlie he was still married to my aunt Renée, they were happy back then I wonder what happen but I can't ask it's too soon. I'm pretty sure Bella just came back as well. As a young kid I dreamed of living in Forks but now all I want to do is to be with my parents, I had this crush Jacob we kissed behind a tree at summer camp but then after that summer I never saw him again. Most of the kids here have grown up together it feels weird being all alone I miss Damon, I bet he misses me too. For most of you who probably don't know Damon Salvatore was my best friend but not only was he my best friend he was my true love. I miss all my friends back in Mystic Falls, I knew I was safe there nobody would ever find out that I'm not human. Even though Jeremy is a hunter he would never hurt me, I wonder why he's been acting so weird so closed off and quite.

Today is my first day of school at well... any high school I've been home schooled since I met Damon in junior year, im older than Bella and Jeremy they are sophomores I'm a senior but at first I could go to school because I craved blood then I just didn't want to go so Damon taught me. This year i will graduate and I will marry Damon, I love him too much to let him go. He proposed before I left I said yes but I think that it was just to make sure I wouldn't be with anyone else, I wish was was here so I could tell him about how great I'm doing. I like Forks because it gloomy so I dont have to worry about wearing my daylight ring. I just got home, at the end of lunch I caught this adorable guy staring at me, he was hanging out with Jeremy.. he was quite pale though.. He was with 4 other people when he came up to me he said his name was Edward Cullen and he was with his siblings who go by Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice.

A few days later I was standing in front of our school and Bella and Jeremy had already left they always leave before me so Edward drove me home on the way there he wasn't too talkative but then we started talking about our interests it was an awesome ride until I got in the house and all I heard was "Hey Elena why were you with Edward" and I said nervously back to Bella "He gave me a ride home because you guys left me again." She stormed away as if the world revolved around her. As we were eating dinner there was a sudden knock on the door it was two guys dressed in all black so to her surprise when she opened the door it was Damon and Stefan with flowers! Elena leaped into Damons arms and held onto him as if they hadn't been together for years, they stayed together all night while Stefan stayed back to hang out with Bella he and Bella knew each other already from the last time Elena came to visit. Once the night hit Damon and Stefan were ready to leave when Charlie said "Please stay awhile after all anyone who is important to Elena is important to me!

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

Elena woke up and Damon was still sleeping, so Elena decided to go on his phone. When she opened it she saw pictures of him and Bella from 4 days ago "he was here and he didn't tell me?" Now Elena was furious so she woke Damon up and said "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY COUSIN DAMON!"

"Elena calm down its not what you think"

"Damon you don't even want to know what I'm thinking right now, so are you going to tell me the truth as to what happen between you two!?

"Ok, Elena here is what happen we were together because she called and said that you were hanging out with Edward Cullen. We may have kissed but it was in the heat of the moment, I'm so sorry Elena.

As tears rolled down her eyes all she could say was "I cant.. I just cant Damon... I'm going out to give you a chance to leave without me forgiving you. So here it is, a chance to leave take it.

* * *

 **Later That Night:**

I spent the rest of the day with Stefan all I could think about was Damon's lips touching my little cousins but then again he had already done it once so why was I surprised, he did it to his own flesh and blood the only family he has left. Stefan tried to talk to be but now all I felt was guilt, I finally understood how Stefan felt when the love of his life betrayed him and his own brother. All I could do was apologize to Stefan he didn't want me to though all he wanted to know was how I was feeling. How could someone I treated so badly still care about me. As we got back to the house I couldn't stand to look at Bella or Damon, he was still here when I told him to leave. "Elena just stay with me please it didn't mean anything!" "Damon I'm sorry but I'm in love with...

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger- Read the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
